The Exterminator
The Exterminator is the fifth episode of the second season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies, and the twenty-first overall. Premise Don Adams plays a bug exterminator who is trying to exterminate the house of old film director, Lorne Chumley. But fourteen previous assistants have vanished in the house. Can the kids stick around long enough to help? Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Don Adams Villains: * Otto * Lorne Chumley * Cat Creature * Frankenstein * Creepy Man * Ghost Bird * Unknow Exterminator * Ghostly Man * Invisible Couple * Sea Monster Other characters: * Gregory Grant * Steve McKing Locations * Hollywood and/or Beverly Hills in Los Angeles, California ** Gregory Grant's mansion ** Steve McKing's mansion ** Lorne Chumley's home Objects * TBA Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and directed by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Story: Jack Mendelsohn, Tom Dagenais, Norman Maurer, Larz Bourne, Woody Kling, Sid Morse * Story direction: Jean Blanchard, Bob Dranko, Jay Sarbry, Ron Campbell, Vev Risto, Howard Swift, Ernie Terrazas * Associate producers: Alex Lovy, Zoran Janjic * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Don Messick, Casey Kasem, Heather North, Franklin Welker * Voices: Sherry Alberoni, Mike Bell, Joe Besser, Benjamin Crothers, Jerry Dexter, Robert Do Qui, Richard Elkins, Jamie Farr, Stu Gilliam, Arlene Golon, Mark Hamill, Bob Hastings, Jackie Joseph, Phil Luther, Julia McWhirter, Alan Oppenheimer, Barbara Pariot, John Stephenson, Janet Waldo, Jonathan Walmsley, Johnny Williams * Musical director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical direction: Paul DeKorte * Animation director: Peter Luschwitz * Production design: Iwao Takamoto * Production co-ordinator: Kirsten Hansen * Animation checking: Narelle Nixon, Louise Luschwitz, Carmel Lennon, Jolanta Pillich, Kay Self * Layout: Milton Fredlund, Chebby Badham, Andrea Bresciani, Sebastian Hurpia, Stephen Lumley, David Skinner * Animation: Stuart Barry, Susan Bleak, John Boersema, Andrea Bresciani, John Burge, Gairden Cooke, Chris Cuddington, Warwick Gilbert, Don MacKinnon, Paul McAdam, Gus McLaren, Romek Pachucki, Yvonne Pearsall, Kevin Roper, Laurie Sharpe, Robbert Smit, Gerald Wylie * Backgrounds: Richard Zaloudek, Milan Zahorsky, Sue Speer * Technical supervisor: Jerry Smith * Ink & paint supervisor: Zora Bubica * Xerography: Olga Zahorsky * Supervising film editor: Peter Addison * Film editors: Peter Jennings, Graham Whelan, Catherine MacKenzie, Ian Spruce * Negative cutting: Adina Film Services * Camera: Jerry Smith, John Cumming, Carol Laird, Peter Huiswaard, Kieran Mulgrew * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1973 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production Notes/trivia * The Wolfman and Frankenstein's Monster in this episode bear a resemblance to the ones from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts. A portrait of Swampy Pete from a previous episode, The Ghostly Creep from the Deep, is also seen in this episode. * Don Adams passed away on September 25, 2005, at the age of 83. Cultural references * The episode seems to be heavily based on The Secret of Terror Castle. * The gang drive by the homes of actors Gregory Grant and Steve McKing who are spoofs of Hollywood stars, Gregory Peck, Cary Grant, and Steve McQueen. * Lorne Chumley is a parody of silent film star, Lon Chaney. * In addition to Lorne Chumley being a parody of silent horror actor, Lon Chaney, there are references to other monsters other actors played. For example, the Wolfman was played by Lon Chaney's son, Lon Chaney, Jr. * Don Adams' speech patterns resemble Agent Maxwell Smart, his most famous character. * One of Chumley's masks resembles William Hanna. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * On the line of horror character portraits, the first one was a greenish monster and the second one was a purple guy with red hair, but when the two characters had Shaggy and Scooby, they switched places. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Even if both Otto and Chumney were behind the hauntings, it would've been nearly impossible for them to play all of the monsters seen in the episode. * Shaggy and Scooby state that they can't swim, but this doesn't make sense since they did swim pretty well in some previous episodes (like The Spooky Fog of Juneberry and The Caped Crusader Caper) and even in some episodes of the previous series (like Go Away Ghost Ship and A Tiki Scare is No Fair). In other languages Home media * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 22, 2005. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection Blu-ray set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. Quotes | series= The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 2 | after= }} Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 2 episodes